My Second Chance
This is the premiere of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Ladder Daze The tribes will race down a ramp and go through an obstacle where they will make their way to a large wooden crate, which contains a ladder. They will then choose to open the crate by using keys to unlock locks or they can untie knots. Both methods will release the ladder. Once they have the ladder free, they will use it to go up, across, and down a tall platform and through another series of obstacles. They will then use the ladder to make their biggest decision in the challenge of which puzzle to solve. There are three choices. The first puzzle has only five pieces, but it requires a person to see the big picture. The second puzzle has ten pieces in it and requires a person to see things more visually. The third puzzle has the most pieces at fifty, but it is also the most straight forward. All of these puzzles average the same amount of time to finish. If the right person is put on the right puzzle, they will finish must faster than average. The first two tribes to finish their puzzle win immunity. Reward: Fire making kit (1st place); flint (2nd place) Winner (In Order Of Finish): '''Sahka (1st) and Komi (2nd) Story Day 1 The scene fades into a large body of water as the camera pans up to reveal a large fishing boat. We see a group of new players, divided into three groups of five, all ready to begin the adventure of a lifetime. We then see Probst, driving a speedboat as he addresses the audience. ''Jeff: We're here in the remote islands of Russia where fifteen people are ready to begin the adventure of a lifetime! They have already been divided into three tribes! We then see shots of the three tribes before the camera settles on the Komi tribe. We see shots of Glenn, Madison, and William. '''''Jeff: The red tribe, Komi, consists of a judge, a model, and a bar owner. The camera settles on the Sahka tribe. We then see shots of Charley, Nick, and Victor. Jeff: ''The blue tribe, Sahka, consists of a law student, garbage man, and photographer. The camera settles on the Tuva tribe and shows shots of Gordan, Max, and Sasha. ''Jeff: The white tribe, Tuva, consists of a prison guard, an accountant, and a personal trainer. We see a wide shot of the fifteen newbies. Jeff: However, they are not alone. We then cut to another speedboat. Carrying Jeffery from Survivor: Gonave Island, Jamie from Survivor: Gennargentu, and Freddy from Survivor: Panama - Anarchy. They don't look at each other and are ready to begin their second chance. Jeff: In Gonave Island,, Jeffery was in the majority alliance. However, a broken arm forced him out of the game. Jeff: ''Jamie ran the game in Gennargentu. But an infection caused by a fish hook caused her downfall ''Jeff: Freddy was seen as a physical beast in Panama but stomach pains took him out of the game. We see Jeff still on the speedboat. Jeff: ''It is the ultimate challenge! Eighteen strangers forced to work together! They must learn to adapt or they'll be voted out! In the end, only one will be left standing to claim the million dollar prize! Thirty-nine days, eighteen people, one survivor! After Jeff is done his intro, he speeds away as the camera pans out to reveal the island the players will be living on. The intro then plays and the camera fades to the fishing boat. The boat stops as Jeff begins to pull in. He stops his boat and steps onto the fishing boat. ''Jeff: ''Welcome to Survivor: Russia! The fifteen cheer as Jeff continues. ''Jeff: Now as we all know, Survivor is a tough game. Woman with the read hair. Jeff points to the Komi tribe. Katie: I'm Katie. Jeff: ''Katie, what's the worst injury you've seen on this show? ''Katie: ''This girl was out fishing and the hook got caught in her hand. And it just swelled up. ''Jeff: ''Survivor really is a hard game. Sometimes people get taken out because of injuries. This season, we brought back three of them to play once more. The second speedboat, carrying the returnees, shows up. The fifteen newbies look to see who has come back. Soon the speedboat pulls up and the returnees board one at a time. ''Jeff: ''From Survivor: Gonave Island, Jeffery. From Survivor: Gennargentu, Jamie. And from Survivor: Panama - Anarchy, Freddy. The returnees get a large amount of applause before Jeff turns to them. ''Jeff: ''You guys have already been divided into tribes. Jeffery, you're on Komi. Jeff gives Jeffery a bag as he joins Komi. Jeff then gives Jamie a bag. ''Jeff: ''Jamie, you are on Tuva. Go join your new tribe. Jamie rushes over and is welcomed with open arms. ''Jeff: ''That means Freddy, you're on Sahka. Jeff gives Freddy his bag and he joins Sahka. Nick gives him a high five. After Freddy puts his buff around his neck, he turns back to Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Now before we let you go, you have two minutes to salvage anything you can get off this boat. Once the two minutes are up, you have to get on your rafts and head on out. Intense music plays as we see various shots of the castaways. ''Jeff: ''This is essentially your first challenge as new tribes. Jamie fixes her hair so it doesn't get in her way while William rolls up his sleeves. ''Jeff: ''Go! The eighteen rush to gather whatever they can. Freddy rushes to the top to grab a large crate of fruits and tosses it to Victor. Gordan chops the raft down as Jamie jumps in the water to catch anything thrown to her. Lisa and William manage to catch two chickens as Jeffery gets the raft off the boat and in the water. Freddy gets his raft down as he tosses the fruit crate onto the raft. We see people begin to jump off the boat and towards their raft as some stay on to gather any additional supplies. ''Jeff: ''You have fifteen seconds left! Gather what you can and head on out! Jacob throws a chicken down to Jamie and she catches it. The chicken goes wild, freaking Jamie out. ''Jamie: ''Oh f--k! ''Jeff: ''Time's up! Head on out! Everyone jumps off and begins to ride on their raft to their camp. The scene fades to the Tuva camp. The six tribe members row to their beach and make their way to their flag. ''Jamie: Well, we're home! Max: ''This is incredibly surreal. ''Max: ''So Jamie, what should we do? ''Jacob (Jokingly): Yeah, you're the leader after all! Jamie (Chuckles nervously): Oh man. Um, I think we should use our raft as a shelter floor since it's basically done and we can just work around it. Gordan: ''Sounds good to me. ''Sarah: Yeah, let's get to work. We see a montage of the Tuva tribe working. Jamie and Gordan carry the raft to shore as everyone else gets stuff to use for a roof and a stand. We then see Gordan and Jamie working on the shelter while everyone else is working around camp. Gordon gives Jamie a stern look. Gordan: I'm telling you right now, you have my full loyalty. Jamie (Taken back): What? Gordan: I'm willing to work with you throughout this entire game. You have my full allegiance. Jamie: Well I appreciate it. The scene changes to Sasha and Max in the woods. They walk up to treemail and open it up. Max: Well here's treemail. Sasha: It's an ugly lookin' thing. Max (Laughs): ''Yeah. ''Sasha: ''So, what do you think about having Jamie here? ''Max: I don't know, it's kind of odd. Sasha: Yeah, but I'm asking you because I feel like I can trust you. Max: Yeah, I feel like I can trust you as well. Sasha: ''So right now, we just let her call the shots for a bit and see what happens? ''Max: Yeah, I think that's the best course because she could implode from being the leader. Sasha: Yeah, I agree. Come on, let's get back to camp before they suspect anything. Max: Ok. The two leave treemail as the camera shows Sarah carrying wood towards the shelter. As she sets it down, she sees Jamie being bombarded with the other players with questions on what to do. She grows an annoyed face as she goes back into the woods. The camera then cuts to Komi arriving to their camp. They pull their raft onto shore before walking up to their flag. The tribe gathers around the flag to begin their discussion on what to do. William: Alright vet, what should we do? Jeffery (Laughs): I think we just focus on a shelter first since it could rain at any time. Glenn: Alright, sounds like a plan. We see another montage of Sahka working on their shelter. Madison, Lisa, and Katie all work on getting their roof made while the men work on the actual shelter part. Lisa: ''It's great having Jeffery here. ''Katie: ''I know. Meanwhile, Madison looks over to Jeffery who is laughing with William. ''Madison: I mean yeah he's great, but he had his shot at the game. I'd rather see one of the new people win over a returnee. Lisa: ''I see what you mean but I feel like we should keep him around for a little bit, just to get us started. ''Madison: ''I don't know, he could slide by if he's not gone first. We then see Lisa and Jeffery continue to work on the shelter. Lisa looks around to see if they are alone before going up to Jeffery. ''Lisa: ''Madison is already looking to get you out. ''Jeffery (Surprised): Really? Lisa: ''Yeah, but to be honest, I don't trust her. Plus you're a ray of sunshine around here so you can help boost morale. ''Jeffery: ''Well I appreciate the compliment. Meanwhile, William is out in the woods collecting wood to try and make a fire. He goes to a tree and pulls out a large stick. On it is a note wrapped around one of the twigs. ''William: Well what do we have here? William takes the note and unwraps it. William: Oh, no way. William stuffs the clue in his pants pocket before walking off. The scene then changes to the Sahka camp. Everyone is already working on the shelter. We see shots of Freddy, Nick, and Victor working on the shelter, Charley and Beth working on the roofing, while Tina barely does a thing. We see Nick and Victor go off on their own into the woods to collect more materials. As they do, the two men discuss their plans. Victor: ''Dude, the moment I saw you, I knew I had to align with you. ''Nick: Same here. And now that we have Freddy, us three can run this game. Victor: ''For sure. ''Nick: But I don't want Freddy making the merge. Dude can win almost any challenge given to him. Victor: No doubt. I say we just use him to get two of these chicks out and then blindside him. Nick: ''Love it. At camp, both Beth and Charley look over and see the two men return to camp with smug looks on their faces. Charley, knowing what's up, turns to Beth. ''Charley: ''Those two are together. ''Beth: ''Who? ''Charley: ''The blonde dude and the guy with the cropped cut. Beth looks over to see Victor and Nick talking and laughing. ''Beth: Oh I see it. Charley: I feel like they're gonna try and get Freddy with them so we need to talk to Tina to make it three against three. Beth: I can talk to her soon. Charley: ''Ok. Charley looks over to the three men at the shelter as the camera fades to Tina trying to work at camp. Tina carries a large log before dropping it. ''Tina: ''You know what, I can't do this. I'm gonna go wash up. Tina walks to the water. Nick shoots daggers at her before speaking up. ''Nick: ''Tina, we need a shelter. ''Tina: You guys have it covered. Tina begins to sunbathe as the camera fades to black to go to commercials. Day 2 The camera fades in to the Sahka camp. After a view of the tribe flag. Victor and Nick are seen tending to the fire as everyone else sleeps. Victor looks over to Freddy before turning to Nick. Victor: ''We need to get to Freddy when he wakes up. ''Victor: ''Do you think you'll be able to convince him? ''Nick: Oh for sure. I can play him like a fiddle. Victor: ''Alright, awesome. Freddy wakes up and slowly sits up. He removes the buff from over his face and puts it around his neck before yawning. ''Freddy: I forgot how bad it is in the morning. Nick: ''Mornin'. ''Freddy: Hey. Freddy joins the two men by the fire. Victor gives Nick a subtle nod to begin trying to pull Freddy to their side. Nick: ''So, what do you think of the other girls? ''Freddy: I mean I like them but I know us three are the strongest on the tribe. Nick: I agree, I really think us three should stick together. Freddy: You think so? Nick: ''Yeah, I do. Freddy turns back to the fire while Nick smirks. ''Freddy: ''Alright, you guys got a deal. Freddy shakes hands with Nick and Victor. As the three men shake hands, Charley rolls over, awake. She sees the three men shaking hands before turning back. We cut to later in the day. Freddy, Nick, and Victor continue to work while Tina sunbathes. Charley and Beth sit in the shelter. Beth checks a small cut on her arm as Charley talks. ''Charley: Those three are for sure together now. I caught them shaking hands this morning. Beth: Oh dear. Charley: So we're gonna have to get Tina with us or else we're screwed. Beth: Leave it to me, I can get her. Beth walks down to Tina, who is still laying on the beach. She sees that Beth is walking towards her and grows an extremely annoyed look on her face. Beth sits as Tina tries to ignore her. Beth: ''Hello Tina. ''Tina: What do you want? Beth: We're in trouble. The three men are teaming up and we need to team up as well to stand a chance. Tina: Look, I'm not in the mood right now. Would you be so kind to leave me? Beth: Tina... Tina: Look, I don't care right now. Ok? Beth, obviously upset, leaves the writer. Freddy watches the events unfold and grows a smile. The scene changes to the Komi camp. We see a montage of shots of Glenn, out of everyone, working the hardest. Collecting water, carrying heavy logs, making a fire, etc. Jeffery: ''This dude is insane. ''Katie: ''I know. Glenn throws down a log as the tribe cheers. ''Katie: Love you, Glenn! Glenn chuckles. Glenn walks up to the five in the shelter and hands them their canteens, now filled with clean water. Glenn: Here ya go, guys. Madison: ''Oh, you're the best. As Glenn continues to work, everyone stays in the shelter. The three women talk and laugh while Jeffery naps. William, however, looks around the camp to figure out where the idol could be hidden. Soon, his eyes lock on the flag. After William chuckles in his confessional, the scene changes to the Tuva camp. Everyone is working to keep their camp as livable as possible. Jamie and Gordan work on the shelter while Sasha and Max work on the fire. Jacob and Sarah are off somewhere. Jamie watches Max and Sasha work on the fire before turning to Gordan. ''Jamie: ''I think we should team up with them? ''Gordan: Really? Jamie: Yeah, they're much stronger than the other two. Gordan: ''Whatever you say, I'll do. Jamie motions Max and Sasha towards her. Confused, the two join Jamie and Gordan. ''Max: ''What's up? ''Jamie: ''So we were thinking and we want to work with you guys. ''Max: ''That's awesome, because we wanted to work with you guys as well. ''Jamie: ''Seriously? ''Sasha: Yeah, so we're good. Gordan: Alright, let's go. The four put their hands in the middle and do a small cheer before separating. After Jamie's confessional, the scene fades to black. Day 3 The camera fades in to the first immunity challenge. After a few shots, we see Jeff in front of the covered tribal idol. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! The three tribes with their newly acquired tribe flags. All three returnees are seen with beaming smiles, happy to participate in another challenge. After they step on their mat, Jeff goes over the challenge and reveal the two tribal idols. The tribes are then informs to get ready. The scene changes to all three tribes at the starting point. Jeff begins the challenge and all eighteen rush down the ramp. Jacob takes the keys while both Freddy and Lisa work on the ropes. Jacob manages to get the first lock undone but struggles on the second. Freddy flies through the ropes, allowing Sahka to take the early lead. Lisa begins to slow down, causing she and William to switch. Jacob, unable to get the second lock undone, switches with Max, who begins working on the ropes. Freddy gets the final rope undone and the Sahka tribe race to get the ladder and begin to race through the obstacles. William gets the final rope and Komi begins to go through the course. Sahka gets through the entire course first and chooses the middle puzzle. As Komi is halfway through the course, Max gets the final rope done and Tuva races to catch up. Komi reaches the puzzle station and choose the 50 piece puzzle while Tuva struggles to get through the course. Charley is the puzzle doer for Sahka and she quickly gets through the puzzle, giving Sahka a first place finish. Glenn is the puzzle doer for Komi and flies through it. As Tuva gets through the course, Glenn is halfway through. Jamie gets the 5 piece puzzle and races to her station. However, as she empties the bag, Glenn finishes the puzzle, giving Komi a second place finish. As Jeff announces the end of the challenge, Gordan is seen pacing around angry. The scene then changes to Jeff addressing the tribes. He takes the first idol and walks towards Sahka. ''Jeff: ''Sahka, congratulations. No Tribal for you tonight. Beth takes the idol as Jeff gets the other idol and walks towards Komi. ''Jeff: ''Komi, no Tribal for you. William takes the idol as Jeff turns to Tuva. ''Jeff: Tuva, I got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be the first person voted out. You have the afternoon to think about it. See you tonight. We see a slow motion shot of Tuva as they begin to leave the area. The scene fades to the Tuva camp. Somber music plays as the six tribe members walk into camp, obviously disappointed. Gordan, who is holding the tribe flag, throws it to the ground, angry. Max and Sarah sit in the shelter while Jamie tends to the fire. Sasha and Jacob are standing around while Gordan goes on a rant. Gordan: We were an absolute joke out there. We have to pick it up next time or else we're gonna go back there time and time again. Jacob: Look, it happened. We lost. Let's just get Tribal over with. Gordan: You're the reason we're going, you worm. So expect to see your name written down. Gordan storms off, leaving his tribemates annoyed. Max takes a sit of his water before turning to Sarah. Max: ''He has a major attitude problem. ''Sarah: Yeah, something we don't need. Sarah: I just think that we should get rid of Jamie first. Max (Taken back): ''Really? ''Sarah: ''Yeah, I think with her gone, we can have a pure game. I don't want a returning player to win. Do you? ''Max: ''Not really. But that's mainly because I want to win. Max and Sarah laugh at Max's joke. ''Sarah: I just think it's something to consider. Max: Yeah, no. I agree. Max looks over to the fire before the scene changes to both Jamie and Max walking in the woods. Max has a machete in hand while Jamie carries some sticks. Max: So Sarah is pushing for you to go. Jamie: ''I'm not surprised. It didn't look like she wanted me here in the first place. ''Max: ''She wants all the returnees gone so I think we should save Jacob for later and go for her. ''Jamie: I just think Sarah is stronger than Jacob. No one is gonna work with her and she's gonna be strong in challenges. Max: ''Yeah, but if she gets to the swap or merge and meets up with people with the same mindset as her, you could be in trouble. ''Jamie: ''True. We then see Max going up to Sasha who is by the fire. Sarah is off on her own, talking to Jacob while Gordan is still fuming in the shelter. As Max approaches Sasha, he sits next to her and motions Gordan over. ''Max: So I think it should be Sarah tonight. Gordan: Why her? Sasha: ''I thought we were all good with Jacob? ''Max: This is the thing. Sarah wants Jamie to go, Jacob is gonna vote anyone to save himself. If us four and Jacob vote Sarah, it gets rid of someone who will flip on us at a swap. Sarah won't change her vote, Jacob will. Gordan: ''If you're good with it, I am. I just want this night to be done. ''Sasha: I just think we could be screwing ourselves. Max: ''Sasha, trust me. This will work. Max gets up and leaves, leaving Sasha worried. The camera cuts to a little before Tribal. Sarah watches Jamie happily talking with Max, Jacob, and Sasha. Knowing that they may want to keep her, Sarah begins to think. Sarah walks up and joins the other three by the fire. The arrival creates an awkward space before Sarah speaks up. ''Sarah: So Jamie, are you really here to help us or are you just out for yourself? Jamie: ''Um, what? ''Sarah: I mean are you here for selfish reasons or are you here to help us? Jamie: I am here to help the tribe. I want us to succeed. Sarah: But it's for a selfish purpose. Jamie: ''Well yeah, we all want to go far but we can't go far without helping the tribe. ''Sarah: I don't think we should have someone who is here for selfish reasons on this tribe. Jamie: ''Are you kidding me? ''Sarah: I'm not. I personally don't want you here. Jamie: Sarah, we're ALL here for selfish reasons. We're on Survivor! Sarah: I'm not. I'm here to help my family. You're here to help yourself. Jamie: You can't be serious. That's the most insane thing I've heard. You're on Survivor, Sarah. You're here for a million bucks! Of course I'm here for selfish reasons! Gordan comes up and pulls Jamie back. Jamie: You're a joke, Sarah! A joke! Sarah: ''Well I hope you all see who she really is. A selfish brat. The Tuva tribe begin to collect their things to head off to Tribal. The scene fades to Tribal Council. A snake slithers past the seats and after a few shots of the area, the Tuva tribe arrives and stand in front of their seats. ''Jeff: ''Behind each of your torch. Dip it in and get fire. In this game fire represents your life, once your fire is gone. So are you. Which will be the case for one of you tonight. After putting their now lit torches into the fire, the six sit down as Jeff begins the QnA. ''Jeff: ''So Max, what's it like to have a returning player on your tribe? ''Max: It's nice. Jamie has a lot of experience and it's been helping out a lot. Though I'd say my opinion isn't everyone's opinion. Jeff: Why's that? Max: It seems like Sarah doesn't want them in the game. Sarah smiles. Jeff: Sarah, why don't you want returnees in the game? Sarah: I feel like we should play a pure game. A newbie should win and with Jamie, we might not have that. Jeff: ''Jamie, does that worry you? ''Jamie: It does. Sarah riled me up before coming here so that could hurt me. Jeff: Sasha, what happened? Sasha: ''Sarah just went in on Jamie and Jamie exploded. Sarah went on about how Jamie is here for selfish reasons and all that. ''Jeff: ''Sarah, you're all here for selfish reasons. ''Sarah: I'm not. I'm here for my family and my family alone. Jeff: ''So Jacob, how are you voting tonight? ''Jacob: I'm voting for whoever keeps me here for another few days. Intense music plays as Sarah looks confident while Jamie looks worried. Jeff: ''Alright, well this has been an interesting Tribal. Let's see how it ends. It is time to vote. Sasha, you're up. The voting music plays as Sasha gets up to vote. After Sasha, it is Sarah, who's voting confessional is shown. Gordan and Max are up next. Jamie is the fifth to vote and her voting confessional is shown. After Jacob votes, Jeff goes to get the votes and returns with the urn. ''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jamie takes a deep breath while Sarah keeps her focus on the votes. Jeff: ''First vote: Sarah. Sarah nods, knowing Jamie would vote her. ''Jeff: ''Jamie. That's one vote Sarah, one vote Jamie. Jamie looks over to Gordan, who nods his head. ''Jeff: Sarah. That's two votes Sarah. Sarah's smile fades. Jeff: ''Sarah. That's three votes Sarah. Jamie looks a bit more relieved as Jeff pulls out the final vote. ''Jeff: First person voted out of Survivor: Russia...Sarah. Need to bring me your torch. Sarah sadly nods as she collects her things. Jamie breaths a sigh of relief as Max rubs her back. Sarah puts her torch in front of Jeff. Jeff: ''Sarah, the tribe has spoken. As Jeff snuffs her torch, Sarah quietly leaves Tribal, not giving notice to her former tribemates. ''Jeff: Well for your first Tribal, you guys were a unit. Hopefully that helps you in the future. Head on back to camp, goodnight. Jamie smiles and nods as the five remaining Tuva members get up and leave Tribal. The camera cuts to black as the music plays. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running This Season on Survivor... * Crazy moves that will shake up the game! * Shocking idol plays! * One of the craziest Tribal Councils in my fanons history! Author's Notes